The Flame Inside Slade's Eyes
by Aqua Jock 42
Summary: Flame is Slade's new apprentice. They have a plan to destroy the Teen Titans. Can Flame keep her secret before the Titans find out? Can she overcome her fear of destroying her true love, Robin?...Slade needs a wife in order to live on earth. No flames plz
1. The Flame Inside Slade's Eyes

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will.**

**No flames pleez! **

**Enjoy the new Teen Titans member!**

Intro

A bunch of weird things had been happening in Jump City. Someone had been stealing all of the valuables, at the museum, underground, anywhere you could ever imagine. The Teen Titans were not getting the signal that there was trouble because I, Slade's new apprentice, was very clever. I could out-smart anyone… that is, except for Slade. But there was another reason why I didn't like the Teen Titans. Robin was my ex-boyfriend. I hated him so much I couldn't even show you how mad I was. But Slade and I had a plan. We were going to get rid of the Teen Titans forever.

Chapter 1

"Stick to the plan, Flame. Red X will be a part of this too. He is the key to getting inside the Titans Tower. Yet you… are simply the bait," Slade said slowly and coolly, as if everything was going to work out perfectly. I bowed to him.

"Yes, Master." Red X was my brother. So now I had to find him and have him lead me to the prey. I left Slade's lair and flew over the city. My brother was not hard to spot since I helped him get Robin's suit. And let's just say I did a little something to his hair. Suddenly, I spotted him, his bright green hair bobbing up and down along the sidewalks with every other regular person. I flew down as fast as I could and picked him up. I flew him to the top of one of the skyscrapers that were built throughout Jump City. "Listen, I need your help."

"Really? Normally I'm the one needing your help."

"Shut up and listen. I need you to steal something for me," I folded my arms and leaned to one side of my body. A curious look fell upon X's face.

"I'm listening," he said lifting his chin.

"I need to get to the Teen Titans. Since you're not as clever as I, then the Titans will go after you. But when they get there I will have already defeated you. Then they will trust me and invite me back to the Tower. They will grow to trust me and then I will bring them down from the inside," I said. An ear to ear smile grew on both X's and my face.

"You got a deal!" he said holding thumbs up at me.

"Perfect," I let out an evil giggle and flew off back to Slade's lair.

"Everything is working as planned Master," I said bowing again.

"Good, good. When will we be starting the procedure?" He asked messing around with his fingers.

"Ya um… well… you see, I didn't exactly sort that out with him. I was just so excited about the plan that I forgot and he~"

"No excuses! When you plan for things like this you have to think ahead!" he shouted at me. The ground shook as he slammed his fist into his chair. I fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I should have been ready. Please forgive me, Master."

"Get up and go back to him. We must get this all sorted out. I hate it when villains do those things. You have to use your mind, Flame. Not your powers!"

"Right away!" I flew out of the lair and once again went to X. He was sitting on top of the same building that we had had the earlier discussion. "Why are you still up here?"

"Well if you didn't know, I can't fly down," he said standing up as I landed. "Why are you still here?"

"I left and came back to ask you when our little event is going to take place?"

"…tonight at the museum. I'll take the sacred jewel of Mazar."

"Perfect," I mumbled. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. I flew up to the point where his feet were off the roof. We went down to the ground and I, gently as an angel, placed him there. "Thank you," I said with great relief.

(Back at the lair)

"Tonight is when the event will take place," I said, relieved to have gotten that job done. My brother was so strange that I cringed every time I had to see him. His hair was a reminder that I had not mastered my powers yet. The feeling crept over my body for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Slade sent me to my cell to meditate and plan everything out perfectly. My cell was maybe 5 by 5 feet. There was nothing there at all. The walls were made of stone and this is where I lived. I slept on the cold hard ground while my brother stayed with friends in a warm, soft, comfortable bed.

After I walked in, Slade locked my door. He had told me that discipline is good for a young apprentice. They should stay where they are told to stay and do what they are told to do. So I sat down and crossed my legs. I snapped my fingers on both hands and flames appeared. I closed my eyes, letting my entire emotions gather into my head. There I was, helping my brother get away, yet still trying to make him stay.

Then the Titans would ask how I had defeated X and praise me for it. They will ask me where I live and then … well the rest of the story goes on. It had not seemed like more than ten seconds when Slade pushed my door opened and said, "It's time. Don't return until the deed is done." The flames in my hands went out.

My metal suit, similar to Slade's, was burning at the gloves._ I guess I left my flames on too long. _I thought.

Slade gave me a new costume that was a tight red shirt with sleeves going down to a point on my arm. There was an orange stripe going diagonally across the front. A red mini skirt followed on the bottom. A slight sliver of skin was showing between the two. There were no shoes to go on my feet. My red and orange painted toenails glistened as I held a flame to let some light into the lair. I followed him to the door of the lair and flew away. There was no "Good luck, Flame." No "Don't screw this up, Flame" like he normally did. He was just silent.

I hated that when he got silent. It made me feel insecure. There was no emotion whenever he talked anyway so why wonder about it? He was still my master and I had to do whatever it took to get rid of the Teen Titans.

At the museum it was closed. There was a giant hole in the roof, though. X was already there. The Titans would be there any second. I had to act fast. "X, grab the jewel!" I shouted and just as I did the Titans came in through the roof. I ran over to X and shot a couple fireballs at him. The jewel started to fall towards the ground. I quickly flew to it and caught it. I grabbed X's collar and wrapped his wrists in a flame. If he moved, he would get burned. Meanwhile, the Titans all watched in awe.

"Dude! That was totally awesome! How come we can never do that, huh Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

I blushed. "Lots of practice." I dusted myself off.

Starfire flew as fast as light towards me. "Oh, what a glorious day to find a new friend!" She grabbed me and hugged me so hard that I almost started to burn her. "Ow!"

"Ya don't get too close. My skin can be as hot as lava," I said almost jealous not to have any friends. I was lonely with Slade. He never said anything to me except for training and missions. I wished that I could stay in a place where I could have friends and sleep in a warm bed and all of the things that regular people do. But I'm not a regular person. I'm a villain and that's all I'll ever be. Slade was my master and I would never leave him. But in this case, I had to. Not for the sake of being good, but for the sake of destroying the Teen Titans from the inside out. Slade and I will eventually rule the world!

"Fascinating!" said Starfire. She started examining my new outfit. "Wow! This outfit is absolutely amazing! Where did you get it?"

A flow of panic rushed over me. I stuttered and told them about how I made it myself. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all were curious about me. However, Robin and Raven seemed to be suspecting something. Robin whispered to her, "I know her from somewhere." He walked over to me and said, "Um, do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember, Rob?" I asked in a mysterious way. Rob was what I called him when we were dating. He couldn't even hold my hand because it was so hot. The pinky hold was all that we could do.

"Flame? I thought that Slade had attacked you and killed you. How did you get away?"

"Oh, please, Slade couldn't fool me even if he tried. I've been trying to find him for … well ever since the attack." Slade hadn't actually killed me. He attacked me and then forced me to become his apprentice. Since I was already a villain, I figured I could learn from him. I joined him and didn't try to get away.

"Um, I'm sorry to do the interrupting, but you were his … girlfriend?" Starfire asked unsure what to think of it. Obviously he was dating her now, a perfect place to start the destroying.

"Don't worry about it Star," Robin said walking over to her and giving her a hug, just to assure her that he still liked her and not me. Meanwhile, Raven was still in the same spot that she had been since she got there. She was glaring at me.

"Well I better get Red X to jail. Then I'll head back home."

"Wait, where do you live? Oh, forgive me! That's not the way to say that. Cyborg, give her a communicator," Star was the most excited of all to have me joining the Teen Titans. Cyborg handed me a round little communicator with a T on it.

"Thanks but…"

"We want you to have it," said Beast Boy. He closed my hand around the communicator. He smiled an assuring smile at me. No one had ever smiled at me before. Not even Slade after I had completed an important mission. The feeling of being liked was the best I had ever felt.

"You mean, we're… friends now?" I asked, hoping that they would say that it was absolutely true.

"Absolutely," Starfire said, giving me another bone-crushing hug. It was astonishing to know that I had a friend now. Raven, however, did not seem so sure. She was still glaring at me, as if in a trance. Then the flash of her red tattoos glowed only for an instant and she fell to the ground.

I gasped. They would figure it out any second now. I had to leave. While they all rushed over to her I grabbed X and flew away, the communicator still in my hand. I watched from the roof what was happening. I had a feeling that she would tell them why she was acting that strange. X was next to me. "Don't worry," he said in an almost comforting way. But how could I not worry? Slade was going to kill me! Literally kill me! Unless I didn't return right away then he would think everything was going as planned. I still tried to gain their trust.

Down below Beast Boy was helping Raven up. "It's Slade, isn't it?" Robin asked.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. The pain for her was incredible. "No," Beast Boy said, taking a step back.

"Is he near?" Star asked knowing what the answer would be.

"This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't near," Cyborg muttered with an expression I was unsure of. "Flame, you haven't seen Slade at all have you?" They all turned to look at me, but I was gone. I started to fly away and bring X to the ground again.

They didn't figure it out! _How stupid are these people? _I asked myself thinking of how clever I was. But then the thought came to me that they hadn't yet asked me to stay with them. I had to find a place to stay for the night. But before that I was going to make sure that Raven was okay. If she was gone before the plan had even started then it would mess everything up.

I gently flew down into the museum. "Raven, what happened?"

"Where did you go?" Beast Boy asked with a confused look. "You were there and then you weren't and now you're there again." He pointed at the spots that I had been standing.

"Well, Red X wasn't going to walk himself to jail was he?"

"Slade is close by. We need all of the help we can get. Have you seen him anywhere?" Robin stepped into the conversation.

"No, why would you think that I know?"

"Well you're here and Slade is in the city. Don't you ever fight any crimes at all?"

"I fight crime… every now and then," I muttered the last part to myself and apparently they all heard it. "Well I never know when crime is happening. I'm not all high-tech like you. I don't even live in a house!" I was yelling. I didn't even realize it but the fact that they all stayed somewhere warm and safe and knew what was going on, who was doing it, where it was happening, when it would be done, and why they were doing it was just a giant brick of jealousy on top of my shoulders.

"Then where do you live?" Cyborg asked, feeling sorry for me.

"Don't feel bad. I find a place to stay almost every other day. But the cave in the canyon on the other side of the city is fine for me too."

"That is not acceptable for a hero like you." Star gasped. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"NO!" Raven yelled. "I mean… don't we already have a lot of people in our house?"

"Ya but we could make room for one more!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Oh but, I could never intrude. Maybe some other time," I would not accept at first and then they would insist and then I would agree to stay with them.

"Oh, no it's okay," I said as I lowered my head and started to walk away.

"No please! We insist upon you staying in our home for at least a short while!" Star screeched. She grabbed my arm when she said this.

"Well, okay. Just for a short while though."

Perfect. The next step to destroying the Teen Titans was complete.

I had stayed behind. Not knowing what had just happened. "Come on Flame!" I heard Beast Boy shout.

"Okay! I'll meet you outside!" I said.

Inside my ear was the small microphone that Slade had given me. "They have invited me Master." I said pressing it deeper into my ear so I could hear well.

"Good. And for now I will let you do the destroying on your own. Keep me informed when you have completed each step."

"I will Master."

I walked outside to meet the Titans. … Let the destroying begin!


	2. Step 2

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Titans led me to their tower. It had been a lot bigger than I expected it to be. The giant T was astonishing to look at. Covered in tainted windows, its construction was unique. A little island in the bay surrounded it. As we flew toward the roof I stopped, trying to take it all in. "Come on Flame!" Robin shouted. He was in the hands of Starfire. Beast Boy took the form of a Pterodactyl and carried Cyborg. I caught up to them while Raven fell behind.

We reached the roof and Beast Boy took his human form again. We waited for Raven to come with us. She silently landed on the roof, her blue and black cape waving behind her. … "Um, forgive me for noticing, but you have no shoes," Star said, floating to me and pointing.

"Oh, um… I'm more of an outdoors girl. The feeling of the ground makes me feel good… I guess." I had stuttered for the right answer. Slade had always given me the metal boots for my original clothing. I had no idea why he didn't give them to me before I left the lair. Besides, I could stand the heat of the concrete that the blazing hot sun of summer gave to the sidewalks. We paced over to the door that led inside the tower. _This is it. _I thought. I would finally be inside the Teen Titans home.

"Wait, Robin. Can I have a word please… alone," Raven muttered, grasping his shoulder. We all turned. "Please."

"Sure, Raven. You guys can go show Flame the video games… I think that she'll like them." We got inside the Tower.

"Come on Flame! Super Monkeys 2 is the best!" Beast Boy grabbed my hand and started running.

"Wait," I said. He immediately stopped in his tracks. "I'll meet you down there in a second. I… think I left something on the roof." He had a confused look on his face. "Wait for me right here, I'll be back in a second." I floated back up the narrow hallway with the stairs. I went past Star and Cyborg. They watched me with the same confused look that Beast Boy had. They turned back around and shrugged at each other. Then they kept walking.

I floated up to the slanted door that led to the roof. I slightly opened it to the point where I could hear the faint whispers of their voices. "I'm still not sure about this, Robin."

"Don't worry. She's only going to stay for a while. If you think that she isn't … good then we can take her whoever she is. But I highly doubt that's true." … Good, I had Robin in my trap now.

"Just keep an eye on her. I think she might know something about Slade."

I heard footsteps walking to the doors. They were coming inside. I silently placed the door back to where it was and flew like a lightning bolt back to Beast Boy, Star, and Cyborg. They all waited for me in the hallway like I had told Beast Boy to. "Okay, now I can go see the …um, Super Monkeys 2 thing." Once again, he grabbed my hand and headed off in a sprint. Within ten seconds we were in the main living room. The giant T.V. was being turned on by Beast Boy and Star and Cyborg meandered in behind us.

The U-shaped sofa was so soft when I sat on it. I had never sat in a sofa when I was in my original home. But then I lived on my own. I started to date Robin then. But then the attack happened. Slade had treated me like a pet ever since.

Suddenly, the giant T.V. turned on and said _Super Monkeys 2… Extreme Edition! _This was something else that I was not used to. The fact of so much technology in one house is astonishing. Slade's lair was nothing like this. "Uh, sorry Flame. We only have 2 controllers," Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed a controller. Starfire floated to sit next to them, as did I.

As they were playing, I had my eyes on the screen. But my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't help but think that I my plan was going to go wrong after just a short time. I had to start the first part as soon as possible. The plan: 1. Get alone with Robin. 2. Make sure Star sees us together. 3. Act like you didn't mean to. 4. Turn them against each other.

It was a perfect plan. I had it all in my head. We were in the living room eating on the couch and then we were just talking. I slowly move towards him and then Star walks in. Perfect! I was so excited to do the first step that I almost forgot about Slade and how he was just using me to get to the Titans. However, I still obeyed all of his rules.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped playing the game. I was still watching the screen. Starfire had floated off somewhere else. Probably to see Robin. Where had Raven and Robin gone anyway? I hadn't seen them since I eavesdropped on their conversation about me. "Flame?" Beast Boy muttered, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, what, sorry, did you say something?" I was totally confused. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?!"

"You seem a little… out of it … and you just got here," Cyborg murmured. He was in the kitchen making dinner. "Are you hungry?" I shrugged my shoulders but. I was hungry but I lost my appetite a lot because I normally had something else on my mind. And all that Slade gave me was a piece of bread whenever it was meal time. It was enough for me.

"I'll take that as a yes," Beast Boy exclaimed with a large grin. "Do you want some tofu steak?"

"Dude, she doesn't want tofu steak! Nobody wants anything that has to do with tofu!" Cyborg waved his pan in the air and then they started bickering at each other. I wondered why because if I had real friends like that then I would never ever argue with them. I would only try to get along. They started fighting and Raven walked in. She put a stream of dark magic between the two and sighed.

"Get along you two. I'm tired of breaking up these fights," she grumbled. Robin followed in behind her. She floated to the counter and sat down onto a bar stool. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a book and read. I found it strange that she didn't say anything to me. Even after the conversation she had with Robin. I thought for sure that she would say something to me. Instead she looked up from her book and glared at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, … I was just wondering what book you were reading," I fumbled to think of an excuse.

"None of your business," she mumbled and stuck her nose back into it. Raven really was mean to Beast Boy but he could tell that she was acting strange and she never was that rude to anyone unless something was wrong. He looked confusedly at her.

"Hey, Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy asked scratching his ear.

"Yes,… fine," she mumbled as she slammed her book closed and walked back into the hallway. She probably went back into her room, where she could be alone to read.

Meanwhile, Star and Robin were nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, you don't mind if I do a little exploring do you?" I asked Cyborg and Beast Boy, hoping to find the couple. We were eating dinner now and I was not hungry. My lack of appetite usual, I stepped up off of the couch where we were eating.

"Um, sure. Are you gonna finish that?" Cyborg asked pointing at my full plate.

"Ya, go ahead and have it. I'm not hungry anyway." I floated off into the hallways. I meandered through long corridors and hallways wondering where I might find Robin and Starfire.

Then I reached a door that was opened. It had some of the most amazing gadgets inside it. They were all on a small pedestal covered with glass. There was stuff from every single villain that they fought. Every victory that they had there was a souvenir. There were so many of them! Control Freak's remote, a gun from someone that I didn't know, a book, and then there was something that caught my eyes the most. There was a giant laser beam that was orange and silver with multiple gears to put it into. On the edge of that laser beam was the insignia of Slade. My thoughts went wild. I had never known that the Titans had defeated my master. I had only thought that he got away from them. He obviously did. Otherwise he wouldn't be where he is now. The laser beam was surrounded by bars and a double thick layer of glass. The pedestal was the same size as all of the rest, though. I wondered what he would reward me if I destroyed the Teen Titans _and _brought back his laser beam.

Suddenly Robin walked in. "Fascinating isn't it," he remarked, looking at all of his other accomplishments. "I never knew that anyone like Slade could be so powerful. That beam that you are looking at is his most prized possession. He almost killed me for it. I somehow managed to get away."

So that was the story behind it. I knew it seemed special to me right away. "This is all so amazing. You must have a pretty good group if its worth anything to you."

"Why wouldn't it be worth anything to me?"

"Oh, well, you've had so many other victories that I didn't think that another one would be as magnificent as the other. However, I wouldn't know. Don't take my opinion over it. I've missed you while I was gone. I searched everywhere for you. Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes," he muttered, wondering where I was going with it. … Now I was going to do step two of the plan.

"And not once did you ever come to find me. I have been struggling in a cave for the past few… I don't even know how long and you never even gave it a thought that I was dead or alive?! You knew that Slade had captured me and I hope that you remember that we never broke up with each other."

"Oh, but Flame, … I…"

"How could you? Every night I thought about you! And how you used to hold my hand and give me hugs. When I saw that hug you gave Star at the museum today was like a stake in my heart. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Flame, I …" He kept thinking of something to say to me but couldn't find the right words. I heard Starfire coming down the hallway. I had to act fast.

I quickly reached toward him and pulled his face to mine. The familiar lips moving along my mouth brought me back to the good times that we had with each other. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me in. Then, Star walked in and gasped. He let me go.

All she did was stand there. She did nothing but stand and stare. I got a convincing surprised look on my face, like I didn't know she was coming. Robin walked toward her. "Okay, this is _not _what it looks like," he said assuring her that we were not just kissing in a dark room with no one else around.

"Really? Because it's exactly what it looks like to me!" she shouted in his face. She glared at me. Her eyes glowed green. Her hands started glowing with starbolts. She shot one at me. I dodged it and jumped up into the air. I landed on the glass and metal bars that held my master's laser beam.

"Star, stop!" Robin tried to grab her but she broke free of his grasp.

"No, she is no longer my friend. Anyone who tries to take Robin away from me must leave!"

"I wasn't trying to take him away from you!" I yelled, dodging another starbolt. She threw so many bolts at me that I couldn't dodge them. She hit me with about ten and I went down. I was high in the air when I fell. When I hit the ground, I hit my back against one of the glassed pedestals, shattering it to pieces. I screamed. Shards of glass were wedged between the fabric and my skin in my back. Another starbolt was fired at me and it pushed me farther into the ground causing the glass to dig deeper into my skin. Blazing hot lava started dripping from my wounds. That lava was my blood.

"Starfire, stop!!!! You're killing her!" Robin tried to defend me but she ignored him. Then the other three members of the group rushed in to find me on the ground and Starfire floating with glowing eyes and hands. Raven took her dark magic and surrounded Star with it. The magic pulled her to the ground where she now was kneeling. Her eyes returned to their normal state and she started muttering to herself.

"I'm becoming a monster. My anger has grown too strong over a boy that is useless. I don't even know why I tried to be with him. I don't even know why I would ever do such a thing to a person that didn't mean to, but my own boyfriend, cheating on me? A boy that I've known for years has now betrayed me."

Her words were like daggers in Robin's chest. _So he does still have feelings for me… ow! _I thought. Yet, he also had feelings for her too.

Since the heat of my blood was so astounding, the room started to catch fire. The pain was so incredible that my head felt light. My vision went blurry. I saw a bright light surround me and I could tell that it was fire. Then, everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I was on a hospital bed. Raven was standing over me with one hand pressed to my stomach and the other on my head. Robin was behind her, pacing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to comfort him but it was no use. I saw Star with a glare on her face. She was staring off into the distance, just thinking.

"Robin, she's awake," Raven muttered, annoyed. He rushed over to me and took my hand, just to make sure that I was still there. A smile grew across his face.

"Finally, you're awake. Finally," he let go of my hand and placed it back on the bed. Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed over to me. They, too, had wide grins on there faces. All except for Raven and Star were excited to see me.

"Dude, you got hurt pretty bad by Starfire. You really got on her angry side," Beast Boy exclaimed, even though I had already known it.

"Well, did you want me to fight ba… ugh!!!!" I grabbed my stomach and Beast Boy set my head back down from trying to get up. The shards of glass had really gone deep. I didn't think they had actually gone _that _deep.

"Don't hurt yourself, Flame. You're still really weak. You were only hurt yesterday. Give it some time," Robin said to me. A half smile grew across his now serious face.

"Thank you, Raven," I muttered to her as she floated around my bed, looking at all of my results of tests. She looked at me and back at the screen with my heart beat on it. I frowned and went back to looking at Robin.

It was then that I realized that I still loved Robin. I thought I had hated him after he let Slade capture me. I still needed him, but I had to do my duty in defeating him for Slade.

I had hallucinations for the rest of the day. After everyone had asked if they could leave to go do something else, Robin was the only one who stayed. Visions of Slade holding his laser beam and pointing it at me, floated around in my head while Robin tried to comfort me. I looked at him again and ran my hand along the side of his face to make sure he was real and not another hallucination.

My sweat was steaming hot from the fear of Slade about to kill me. Every time I looked at Robin I knew that no one could hurt me. He protected me, but I was going to destroy him? How could I let Slade talk me into such garbage? I would let the others go first and then I would get Robin last. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

After long hallucinations I grew tired of it. My muscles were aching from being so pressured. My back was sore and swollen from the wounds. Through every moment of my complete agony Robin was by my side, making sure that I was okay.

Another hallucination came into my eyes. Slade started attacking Robin. He was on the ground with a broken arm. I screamed and flew out of my trance. There was Robin, sitting on my bedside still holding my hand. Once again, I reached up and touched his face to make sure he was real. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a long 3-day sleep.


	3. Step 3

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will.**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

When I woke up Robin was asleep at my side, my hand in his. I groaned from the pain in my back. His head was leaning on his shoulder. It looked like a very uncomfortable position. He heard my noise and shot back up. The sly, half-smile that I loved went across his face. I made a weak grin.

I slowly sat up. Robin attempted to help me. "How long was I asleep?" I asked holding my aching head.

"About three days," he exclaimed. "I was afraid you would never wake up."

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Every day and night, but I haven't spoken to Star since you and I kissed."

"I don't want to talk about that now… I'm sorry I messed everything up for you."

"Don't worry. I hope she and I will still be friends though. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I … um…" I couldn't find the right words to say to him. How was I supposed to say that I didn't want her to forgive him and tell him I was going to kill him in a few days?

"Right, you don't want to really have Star involved with us do you?"

"Us?" I asked hopefully.

"Everyone thinks we're dating now and so we might as well be."

"Are you asking me out?" the feeling inside my heart was astonishing.

"Ya… I guess I am." He blushed. Then he got a concerned look on his face.

"Well, um… yes! Absolutely!" I felt like all of my insides just turned upside down. Robin and I were back together! After all I thought about hating him, I loved him no matter what. I smiled at him and he gave me a painful hug, his hands on the bandages that covered my back.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Every moment we were pressed together in that hug I took in. He let me go and my smile immediately faded. His mask was so handsome and his cape flowing over his shoulders was going to be destroyed along with the boy who I loved.

Raven and Beast Boy walked in. We both turned. Raven had a scowl on her face to see that I was awake now. Beast Boy obviously thought something was wrong too. He had the exact same look for maybe a split second. Then he went back to his regular, smiling, green face. She had told him her thoughts about me. Even though I was not sure of it… I could tell that he thought something was up.

Starfire and Cyborg followed in behind them. "Hey Flame! Glad to see you're okay!" Cyborg cheered. "We have a surprise for you!"

Robin stood up and helped me up. He pulled my arm around his shoulder and assisted me when I walked. We managed to get to the door but then I started to hurt again. I wanted to see what the surprise was so I dealt with the pain. I had dealt with pain plenty of times considering that I lived with Slade.

We had only gone right and left when they led me into a dark room with bright paintings of stars on the walls and roof. "It was originally Terra's but we thought you could have it for a little while," Starfire gave me a little information.

"Wow, um… thank you but,… I don't deserve this. I'm not even going to be here for that long anyway." I tried to act cool with the situation. Yet, I also spoke the truth. There was no way that I deserved to be treated by such good people and then hurt them all.

"Oh! You must accept! After what I did to you, you can never forgive me. I find this enough to make it up to you. Am I correct?" Starfire protested folding her hands together. She wanted me to stay? I thought she despised me. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. "And we already had it all made up! We didn't really have to do that much."

"Um…" I started thinking. But before I even said anything Beast Boy interrupted.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed… again. Why did he always predict what I was going to say? I knew he didn't know what my plan was but it was quite annoying to have him do that all the time. Raven glared at me.

"If you stay in our house or not, you don't go near my room. You don't even think about my room," she grumbled. I wondered if she told that to all of the team members. She did seem very protective of everything she owned. It also seemed like she lived in her own world, full of despair and suffering. She disliked anyone who she was unsure of, like me.

"I didn't plan on it," I assured her. Robin helped me over to the bed that was perfectly made. I sat down and leaned my hand on the blankets. Steam started to rise. I lifted my hand so swiftly from the quilt that it made my head spin. Robin sat down next to me. "Why must I burn everything I touch?" I mumbled to myself. If I laid a finger on anything it would burn or steam or melt. Sometimes I wished that I had different powers. The fire did not always come to my advantage.

It was at that very moment that I realized that I hadn't told Slade that I did the second step. I had to be alone to do it. They would hear me if they were in the same room.

"Don't regret your powers, Flame," Cyborg said. He always knew how to make someone feel better. "They're the only ones you've got. Enjoy them." I had to think about that one. _Easy for you to say, _I thought. He didn't even have the type of powers I did. All he was was a half robot that could rewire his own arm and body to make lasers and weapons. I didn't really consider that a power at the time.

My powers were real. They came from inside my body, like Starfire and Raven. My entire body could be killed by water. And that was something we had in common. If his wires ever got wet, he would be electrocuted. If I got wet, I would cool into a human-shaped form of igneous rock. I never drank water and didn't need to. It was funny how similar Cyborg and I were. I didn't even notice it until then.

"Well, we'll just leave you to your new temporary room," Robin said, standing up from the mattress. They all walked out. As they did, Robin smiled at Star. She "humped", turned her nose up and quickly left the room. He frowned and then stopped in his tracks. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that they made some new outfits for you." He ran over to the wall that looked like an ordinary wall. When he placed his green-gloved hand on the brightest star in the room, a door opened that was filled with my long pointed sleeved shirts and red mini skirts. I watched in aw. As he pulled one out that was made entirely from shining silk. I had never seen my new outfit look so glamorous.

"But not only that!" he said. He then pulled a handle coming out of the wall. It was filled with bright red and orange high heels, a regular red ballet flat with an orange buckle across the top and an orange high heel base. "Starfire made your shoes as a replica of hers. That's where she got the idea." He held the outfit and the shoes up next to each other. They looked like they would shine forever! He hung the outfit back onto the rack and walked the shoes over to me. He gently grabbed my foot and slipped the shoe on. It was a perfect fit.

We smiled at each other and he gave me a peaceful kiss on my lips. Then a rush of cold air flew through the opened window. The opened slits in the back of my shirt made me shiver. I quickly pushed Robin away for a split second and breathed out a flame onto my hands and placed them as far as I could on my back. It felt amazing for my opened wounds that were cooled with rock to be warmed again. "Sorry, I don't do too well in the cold." I mumbled guiltily.

"No problem," he blushed. He went back over to the closet and handed me the silk outfit. "Here you go. I'll see you in the morning right?" he asked.

"Yes. You will," I said looking back at him.

I kept feeling the smooth silk in my hands. They were all so kind. I had almost forgotten why I was even at the Titans Tower. Then I thought of Slade. I had to give him the message. "Master, I have completed step 2." I, once again, pressed the microphone into my ear to hear well.

"Good, split the rest of them up now. They are more vulnerable alone." I had wondered what he had been doing without me. I wondered if he wanted me there with him. I wondered if he missed my presence in his lair. I wondered if he had been alone all this time and found no one to talk to or think about. "Who did you split up?"

"I turned Starfire against Robin."

"Why them first?"

"Didn't you say I could do it my way?"

"Yes but why them first?"

"They were…. dating." I hated to say that, but I remembered that I said "were" instead of "are". It felt good.

"Hm… I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't find out until after I left the lair."

"Who are you going to next?"

"Raven, I am going to connect my powers to hers and invade into her mind. I will use the strategy that you taught me."

"Excellent. Inform me when you have completed this task."

"Yes Master."

I changed into my new outfit. The soft feeling on my skin was very enjoyable. The silk was smooth and luxurious. My bright red eyes were gleaming with happiness. The feeling that Robin did love me and that I had people who cared about me was amazing. I smiled, but that smile immediately faded when I thought of what I was to do to them. I gently laid my wounded back on the bed. I laid there looking at the roof that looked like sky for maybe half an hour before I realized that I had to find Raven. In order to invade her mind I had to find her and hold her shoulder. If my skin touches hers, I have all the power in the world to control her.

I stood up slowly. I was too weak to walk, but strong enough to fly. I floated out of the door and into the main living room where everyone was minding their own business. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the sofa, playing video games. Starfire was in the corner by the window, staring at nothing with a glare on her face. Robin sat next to Beast Boy and Cyborg and watched them play their game. Raven was sitting on the barstool with her nose in a book.

I floated to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I felt her energy flowing through me. I read her thoughts for an instant. I saw lots of suffering and power inside her. The visions of Trigon swept through my eyes. It scared me. Very rarely did I ever get scared. I got out of the visions when she turned and looked at me with a mean look on her face. "What?" she snapped.

"Oh um… I wanted to apologize for whatever I did wrong," I mumbled quickly, trying to save myself because I hadn't planned everything out right. I hadn't thought of what she would say when I touched her. I slipped my hand off of her shoulder. She turned back to her book. My work was done so I shrugged a painful shrug and floated to Robin.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting," he said smiling that totally lovable and mysterious half smile. He helped me sit on the couch. Even though I didn't need the help I still loved it so much to have him touch me. His soft, green gloves on my arms were warming.

"I got lonely," I blushed. It was true. I did get lonely,… all the time. With my small cell made by Slade, who only spoke to me about missions and tasks and training, I felt alone and angry. I always got angry when I was alone. For no reasons I would blow up and start yelling at nothing. Now I had Robin to talk to, to express my feelings with, to hold me when I was sad, and to let me cry into his shoulder. I also had him to go to when I was lonely. I had lots of people to go to when I was lonely. I was not used to that. My anger was softened when the Titans accepted me as their friend.

"You need to rest though," he said with an afraid and pleading look on his face. If he was going to try and guilt me into going back into that dark room with no one else around, then I would most certainly not do it. Guilt was not a problem in my life though. All villains get over their guilt, or they don't feel any at all. In order to be a villain you had to be guiltless.

"Oh, all right," I mumbled. _My work in here is done. _I thought. I floated off into my room to think. Raven was gone when I turned around. She had already gone to sleep. The others were late-nighters. She apparently always went to bed early. Or at least to the others it was early.

I placed myself on the bed and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and leaned my hands on my knees. I meditated and thought of Raven. I thought of Cyborg as well. If I were to invade her dreams I must take the form of another person. Cyborg was perfect for the job. In my mind, I took the form of his body. I thought of Raven and the visions I had. The next thing I knew, I was inside her thoughts.

In her dream she was sitting with a woman. It must have been her mother, for it looked almost exactly like her. She was smiling with her. They were laughing and having a good time. Then she saw Cyborg (me) and her smile went away. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Cyborg's eyes were the bright red that mine always had been. His pupils were large and Raven didn't notice.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm inside your head. I'm destroying you from the inside!" he yelled. He laughed an evil laugh and shot his beam through his arm at Raven's mother. She lay on the ground, motionless. Raven watched, for she could do nothing to stop this from happening.

_I think it's really weird to sound like Cyborg. She hasn't even noticed anything is wrong yet. My plan to turn her against him is working. I want to make her afraid and lonely, like she has no one else to be with. _I kept thinking everything in my mind. I thought she was smarter than that. _She most certainly should have figured it out by now._

"No!!!!!" she screamed. Her four red eyes glowed. "Get out!!!!" She knelt to her mother and started to cry. All she had were faint memories of her. She could only visit her in her mind. She could never be rid of the things that I made her see that night. It felt good.

As Cyborg, I backed up and disappeared into the darkness of her dream. I exited her mind. The clock on the bedside table said that it was one o'clock. I could hear down the hall the very faint whines and moans of Raven. My plan had worked. She would never suspect anything.

I, once again, pressed the microphone into my ear. "Step 3 is complete, Master," I said, smiling an evil smile.

"What form did you take?" he asked curiously.

"Cyborg."

"Very good Flame. If all works out you will be rewarded greatly upon your return."

"Thank you Master."

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of crashing noises coming from inside the main living room. I threw the covers off of me and flew quickly into the hallway. I darted to the doors that led to the room. They opened and inside Cyborg was on the ground with an electric current flowing around his broken body, Raven's four eyes glowing once more.

"I am going to ask you one more time! How did you get inside my head?!"


	4. Step 4

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will!**

**Chapter 4 is shorter but really exciting!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

"I already told you!" Cyborg shouted painfully. "I don't even know how to get in someone's mind." She glared once more and got really close to his face.

I smiled an evil half smile. Then it quickly faded for the fear that they would notice.

"No one ever invades my room. No one ever invades my personal space. So, why do you think that it is okay to invade my mind?!" she slapped him. Then Robin shot past me.

"Raven stop!" he screamed. He ran and shoved her off of Cyborg. "He didn't do anything wrong! You're making a mistake!"

"No, Robin. He made a mistake by disturbing my thoughts,… my personal thoughts!"

She lay on the ground, anger flowing throughout her entire body. Her four eyes suddenly turned to the purplish blue that they normally were, but the intimidating glare remained on her face. She puffed and swiftly flew out of the room. When she rushed passed me she hit my shoulder, and then turned around.

Raven closed the door to the living room while Robin helped Cyborg. "You may think that you can fool me, but I know that you aren't who they think you are. Just be lucky that I haven't figured you out yet. And when I do, … well…. you better hope that I don't." Beast Boy started around the corner, and Raven quickly left the area.

"What was that all about?" he asked. I hoped he hadn't heard what Raven said.

"Did you hear what Raven said?" I asked closing one eye to make sure he didn't. I didn't have an idea what closing an eye would accomplish but it made me feel better about it.

"No," he said confusedly. I exhaled the air that I had been holding inside me. Then I knew that I would have to get Beast Boy next. Everyone still liked him. Then again, everyone still liked Robin. I would deal with Robin later though.

"Oh, well okay then. I need to get some rest. So, I'll see you later today?" I mumbled shyly. I was trying to get into my room so that I could think of step 4 of the plan.

"Right," he said, with no emotion at all. He walked past me and went into the living room to help Cyborg and Robin. I, however, went back into my room to contact Slade and tell him that everything was going as planned.

* * *

"The mind control worked as planned Master," I said closing my eyes. A chill came over me when he spoke.

"You are taking too long. How much more time will you need?"

"Quite a bit. I am working as fast as I can."

"Well, it's not fast enough. I taught you to be quick and stealthy. Don't mess it up during your most important mission!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Master. I will speed things up a little bit."

* * *

For the next step I didn't even half to do anything to turn Beast Boy against Raven. Apparently, Beast Boy had a dream. I learned in my two days of living there that when Beast Boy has a dream, the dream will come true. Almost as if he can see the future. These were his exact words:

"I was standing off on the side of a dark canyon, red eyes looking at me everywhere. Then I saw Raven glaring at me. But, you know, she always glares at me. She had never like this before, though. Then something happened that I don't want to talk about….

…

"Oh I'll tell you anyway because you'll squeeze it out of me somehow.

"Raven started flying toward me. Then Flame jumped in front of me and Raven 'accidentally' killed her.

"I watched the whole thing. You saved my life Flame, in my dream anyway."

Then Raven and Beast Boy got into this whole argument about how he had special feelings for me and that Raven had actually gone into his dream and purposely done that, just to make him mad. They screamed at each other for at least a half hour before Robin and I left the main living room and went up onto the roof to get away from the racket.

And then another thing happened where since Beast Boy had feelings for me that he became jealous of Robin…. At that moment life was great! All my plans and my non-plans were working out perfectly.

My emotions were out of whack though. One moment I would be happy with my friends and then the next I would realize what I was to do to Robin and then that happiness disintegrated.

* * *

It had been five days since I had actually met the Titans and I had grown to love Robin more than ever. Our relationship grew larger every day. What was I going to do? After I got all of them apart, then what happened? Was I just supposed to throw fireballs at them? Or was I supposed to lock them up to rot? I needed information from Slade. I contacted him.

"Master, I need your wisdom."

"Yes, Flame?"

"What am I to do when I split them all apart?"

"Don't worry about that right now. I have a plan. I will reveal it to you when I am ready to."

It drove me crazy whenever he post-poned whatever he was planning. It drove me insane! I had a natural curiosity and when I didn't know about something I would go crazy. However, I didn't over this one. I was actually having lots of fun messing up the Teen Titans. To see them fighting all the time was hilarious. It made my time in the tower fly by.

Then the red lights started flashing. I knew that meant trouble. It was about lunch time when it went off. I was sitting inside with Robin watching a movie while Cyborg and Beast Boy were making lunch. Both were starving from a small breakfast. The got upset because they didn't get to eat. "Trouble," Robin stated. He stood up and took his arm off from around my shoulder. On the screen appeared the Dr. Light breaking into a bank. I had seen Dr. Light around a lot. He wasn't a very good villain at all.

We all stood up and went to go stop the Dr. Light. I had never tried to stop any crimes before. I only committed them. I wondered what it was going to be like.

* * *

When we got there, there was a hole blasted through the doors and part of the walls. However, when we walked inside the bank was already flooded with money and Dr. Light was tied up and his mouth was duck-taped shut. We all looked confused.

We started to search around the bank for the criminal that could be responsible for this. It obviously wasn't Dr. Light because someone had done that to him. Then a chill went all the way down my body. I could tell that winter was on its way. Strong winds were gusting through the hole in the doors. I shivered and folded my arms around my body. I blew out a deep breath and a small puff of fire blew out of my mouth.

"Are you cold?" Beast Boy asked, coming towards me and putting his arms around me. A cloud of jealousy flew over Robin's head and started pouring down rain.

"Back of Beast Boy," he said pulling him off me. "She can take care of herself when she's cold. She's made of fire."

"Well, I can tell you've done a good job, Flame," said a familiar voice. I looked up with a worried look. "I think that your job is done here. I need to take over now."

The lights burned out of the building and all that was left was the dim lights of the sun behind the clouds coming through the windows. A cold and evil laugh occurred and still, no one appeared in the darkness. I already knew who it was though. _What was he doing here?_ I asked myself.

I unfolded my arms and looked at everyone else, fear beaming in my red eyes. They were all ready for whatever was to come at them. What was I to do? Just then, he appeared in the dim light.

There was Slade, standing with his eye glowing in the light.


	5. Slade's Arrival

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will!**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I stood there, holding my breath. I was hoping he wouldn't reveal my cover, but he practically already did when he said I did a good job. Luckily, the others didn't notice. Then anger flooded my body. The skin on my hands grew bright red. Robin stepped in front of me. "If you're here for Flame, Slade, you're not getting her."

"Oh I see," he said confidently. I knew I would have to go to him. I still hadn't exhaled my breath and I let out a large sigh. Then I couldn't catch it back again and I stood there breathing as hard as I could, each time a small amount of fire escaping from my mouth.

I stared at the ground hoping, hoping that he wouldn't make me go with him, right in front of Robin. The others I was okay with, but Robin? Why did he have to do it right in front of Robin? His heart would break. My heart would break. I hadn't even finished the job yet. Why was he even here? I knew I was taking too long but it was a long process. Then Slade took a step forward.

"Do not take one more step. She will not go with you," Starfire stated. Her eyes started glowing.

"Is she not?" he asked. I could tell he was looking at me even though I was staring wide-eyed at the ground. "Come my apprentice." Then a large amount of fire escaped as Robin turned around with a surprised look on his face. I jumped over him and landed in front of Slade, facing the others.

No one said anything. They all stood there, staring at me. Raven had a glare and everyone else looked surprised. Starfire let her guard down and her hands and eyes stopped glowing. "What?" she mumbled.

"Flame, why would you do this?" Robin asked, also letting his guard down.

"Because all my life I've been a criminal. I figured that I could use Slade's wisdom to improve. And when I became his apprentice, it helped me so much. I'm sorry to all of you, but I am not who you really think I am. If you think I am bad, I have some good in me. If you think that I am good, I am 99 percent bad. I am very sorry for all that I have put you through but I guess I can't endure it any longer. I have to be a villain. Even if it means going to jail, I have to. It's in my blood," I informed them of this a little too late.

"Finish the job, Flame," Slade commanded me.

I turned my hips around and started a little fire in my hands then I turned around and shot the largest amount of fire anyone had seen in one place. But what Slade didn't know was that I had shot the flame around everyone's body. My powers were incredible I held the fire up just long enough for him to be convinced that I would destroy them all, but then I reduced the fire, breathing hard. There were five perfectly in tact Titans standing/floating in the same spots that they had been a few moments earlier.

However, the bank was completely in flames. Smoke flooded the room and Slade somehow zapped himself back into the lair for some fresh air. I breathed in the smoke like a lovely perfume. Then in the only breath I took of smoke, I waved my hands away from each other to make the fire and the smoke go away. All that was left was the burnt parts of the building and me and the Titans. Slade could not cover me and speak for me any longer. I was on my own.

Raven let the dark magic on her hands cease and she floated down on the ground. "I knew I couldn't trust you. You're a liar! And that's all you'll ever be." She started dashing toward me and I let up a force field of flames so that she couldn't get to me.

She had almost run into it when she realized she would get burned. She stopped abruptly. "Titans go!" Robin shouted. The other Titans started to come after me, all except for Robin. He only told them to go and then stood there watching. This was like a rerun of all my past mistakes. It took them and stabbed me in the back.

I felt I had to meditate for a moment to get my chakras under control. I sat down and crossed my legs, and just when Cyborg's beam was about to hit me, I put a small round half circle like an igloo of fire around me. It could hold them off for a short while but I knew I would have to come out sometime.

* * *

In order to calm my anger chakra I had to let go of the things that I loved. I imagined Robin and all the good times we had together. Then,… I let him go. I would now have to fight him, even if it means dying I will have to. I no longer loved Robin, we were enemies now and I would obey my master.

I calmed myself down, my eyes and cheeks hot with tears. I opened my red eyes. They gleamed in the light of my fire igloo. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were using their powers to try and get to me, but I was too strong for them. They were distracting me from my meditation. So, I enlarged the igloo to the point where I had a bit more space. They all stopped shooting at me for an instant and then went right back to it again. It took a lot of energy to hold the shield up. That was my only weakness. I could only do one thing for so long.

I relaxed all of my chakras and I felt good inside. My energy was flowing throughout my entire body now and I had never felt more alive! I jumped up and dug my feet into the ground, making a large vibration. Then, I pushed my hands out in a wingspan position and the fire igloo disappeared.

Robin was still in the same position that he was in when he found out that I was Slade's apprentice. He was in utter shock. I then suddenly blocked my chakra… I loved him again. I sighed and quickly let him go again by making the igloo of fire and meditating. It only took a few seconds this time because I knew what to do. I, once again, jammed my feet into the ground and made the fire disappear.

The Titans started toward me again. I made a giant rope out of fire and used it as a whip. Every time the Titans tried to come for me, I held up a shield of fire. It protected me just long enough for me to form the whip into a rope. I extended it out to the end of the building where the doors met, and brought it around in a circle, wrapping everyone except for Robin inside it.

Still, Robin had not moved. Who knows what was going through is spiky-haired head? I shot a fireball at him. He quickly snapped out of his trance and dodged it. Then I shot a long wave of fire at him. Once again, he dodged it. Then he started to come at me. I put up a shield of fire and he almost ran into it but stopped just in time.

The other Titans that were wrapped in my rope creation didn't move, for if they did, they would be burned.

"Why are you doing this, Flame?" Robin asked me, just after he almost ran into my shield. I shot more fireballs at him. He twirled his silver weapon around in a circle, causing them to come back at me. I put my hand up and blocked them.

"…Because I want to," I answered him with a glare. He was going to try and bring me to the good side. That would never happen. I was born bad. I couldn't just leave my own "nature". I relaxed my stance, and so did he.

"No you don't. I can feel it. You are good, just raised evil. I know that you may think you have to do this, but you don't," his words were convincing, but not convincing enough. I shot more fireballs at him, getting angrier and angrier at what he was saying. I was only a little bit good. The rest of me was all bad.

"Yes I do. It is my job to serve Slade. I will not let him down."

"You don't have to. It's not who you really are."

"You know what Robin?... I think you're right. I am not Slade's apprentice, I am Flame." At these words I said, Robin got a small smile. However, they were not true. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. When my hands were on his back, I heated them up and burned him. There were two red hand prints burned through his cape and shirt. Now, he would forever have those two hand prints on his back. Now, he would never forget me, no matter what.

I let go of him and he fell to the ground. I wrapped a rope of fire around him. Then, suddenly, Slade appeared right behind me. "Good, Flame. You have done well. Yet, you have not done well enough!" Then, a strong metal-gloved hand came across my shoulder and threw me to the ground. I skidded along the bank's burned carpets. A carpet burn formed along the side of my arm. Still on the ground, I waved my hand over it, and it was healed. No burn could ever hurt me.

Robin and the Titans watched as Slade threw me against the wall and beat me until I could no longer stand up. I attempted to, but my arms and legs shook from pain. I slammed on the floor with a thud. The rope of fire that surrounded Robin and the Titans disappeared. They immediately went for Slade while Robin went straight for me. He turned me over to see my eyes closed and a non-moving body.

I opened my eyes from being unconscious for a few seconds and saw Robin's face close to mine. I scowled and tried to get out of his arms that were holding me in a comforting way. I stopped trying, for I was too weak to get out of his grasp. He held my head in his palm and I passed out into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a completely white room, surrounded by silver bars. The Titans looked through a small window at me. They were all together again. They figured out what I had done and ignored everything that had happened. I sat up slowly, still sore from the hits made by Slade. Then the Titans all gave their focus to me. I did not want to look at them; for fear that they might do something to me.

I brought my knees into my chest and hugged them close. I glared at the wall, not knowing what I was glaring for. They would never forgive me and I would never be out of this small room that looked like prison. I deserved to go to prison, however, but it was too soon for a teenager like me to be there. I thought about this for quite a long time before I heard Robin's voice over a loud intercom.

"Flame, are you all right?"

I said nothing and glared at the wall again. I could tell that Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair because he said nothing more.

I needed to meditate. I didn't only want to … I needed to. I crossed my legs and held a flame in each of my metal-gloved hands. The Slade insignia was still on my metal suit. I wish I had the red and orange outfit that I loved so much.

I thought about my "friends" and what was to happen to me after I was out of this small room. Would they send me to jail? I guessed they probably would, considering I almost killed them all. I wondered what happened to Slade. My master got defeated? No! He couldn't have. Slade never got defeated. He was invincible. I, however, could be stopped. Just because I had been trained in the art of stealth and strength didn't mean that I wasn't to face any heroes. I was not ready for an attack. Then a thought occurred to me, _if you can't beat them, join them. _I snapped the flames off that were in my hands and stood up.

The Titans all focused their attention on me now. They watched as I used all of my strength to blast open the white walls and through the bars that surrounded me. Fire started burning on the walls and they slowly went down, down, down. Everyone except Raven rushed to stop me.

There was fire all around now. All four sides of the walls were burning to the ground. The Titans could not get to me. If they tried, they would be burned. The four Titans stopped abruptly when they reached the fire. I saw over the flames that the hallway led to the roof of the tower. I walked through the fire and the others ran for me. I jumped up and flew as fast as I could out of that place. I reached the top door and realized it was locked. They were getting closer now and I had to act fast. I blasted a whole through the door and flew out and away to Slade's lair. When the Titans got outside I was nowhere to be found.

I had managed to hide below them against the tower. My hot skin burned a hole in the side of the windows. They would know I was there. The moment they went back inside, I flew off to go see if Slade had escaped and gone to his lair.

* * *

When I got there I pushed on the door, but it was locked. I took my foot and slammed it down. The loud noise echoed throughout the room. I searched through the old parts of clocks and mirrors and junk that no one wanted looking for Slade. I had almost given up until I heard his voice. "You're back?"

"Slade? Where are you?"

"Here," he said to me, coming out of a cloud of fog that had managed to come through the door.

"I thought that the Titans defeated you."

"They couldn't defeat me even if they tried… you know Flame, I'm surprised that you even came back. It was a bad choice." His voice was cool and almost piercing like.

"Well I wasn't going to give up on my master. You practically raised me."

"True. Why are you really here?"

"I just told you. I wasn't going to give up."

He rushed over to me and lifted me by the throat. He pulled my feet off of the ground. I grabbed the strong hand that held me like a twig, trying to loosen the grasp. I couldn't breathe. He was choking me.

"Don't lie! It is useless in this room!"

"I… told… you…" I opened my eyes to see the glaring eye of Slade. I looked at him with a pleading face and he dropped me to the ground. I sucked in the air, filling my lungs with oxygen. I coughed a little bit and he grabbed my long hair. He pulled my by it into my cell. He tossed me in with all his might and I hit the other wall and then the ground.

I lay there, crying. I had thought that he would understand, yet Slade was never really the understanding type of person. _How could I be so stupid?!_ I thought. Then Slade looked in through the tiny hole with bars in it. "Just because you came back to be my apprentice, doesn't mean I will treat you the same. You have failed me too many times Flame. And I will be sure that you don't fail me again, for if you do… the consequences will be crucial." And with that, he slammed the cover of the hole shut.

I patted my head to soothe the pain he had caused. I rubbed my throat to make sure I was still breathing. It had all happened so fast. One moment I was sleeping in a warm bed inside a nice home with beautiful people, and the next, I was sleeping in a small cell with nothing to do. _Why couldn't Slade just have stayed here and kept his mouth shut? _I thought in disgust. It was his entire fault. None of this was mine. I was doing just fine until he showed up and blew it.

Then he tossed in a small piece of bread. I picked it up and it was frozen solid. I heated it quickly with my hands and nibbled at it with anger. The meals were great at the Titan's home too. Why couldn't Slade be more like them? He could have so much and be so much more powerful. Yet, he still decided to stay in this place he calls home.

After I was done eating, I made a pillow out of fire the best I could and laid my head down. Immediately I fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.


	6. An Unwanted Marriage

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will.**

**Thank you to all that have read this far in my story… and to those who actually like it… pleez review!!!!**

**Chapter 6 is here!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to see my pillow of fire gone and no light shining into my cell. The depressing, concrete walls surrounded me like a butterfly trapped in a chrysalis, waiting to fly. I stood up to stretch out a little bit. I leaned to one side and then the other. I was loosening my triceps when Slade opened my door. He stood there like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. I took a step back in fear.

"Come with me," he said with an expression I was unaware of. It took me a while to process what he was saying. After all, I had just woken up and I wasn't all that big of a morning person. "Didn't you hear me? I said come with me!"

He grabbed my hair again and pulled me up next to him. He started walking through the debris that was inside the lair. I wished at that moment that he had chosen a nicer place to live. I wished that he would treat me like an apprentice and not an animal.

He pushed me into the training area. It was a nicely rounded circle of trash and unwanted belongings. The broken parts of the robots I was trained to get past laid all around me. Slade grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. I was still so weak from when he had beaten me. "You are weak."

"Only because of you," I said to him in disgust. He kicked me with all his might and I hit the ground.

"You dare you speak to me like that, your own master who trained you, who treated you like a daughter."

From the ground, I lifted my head and leaned on my hand. "You never treated me like a daughter. You treated me like an animal. You took advantage of me and practically took away my chance to destroy the Teen Titans. Yes I was taking a long time but it was quite a long process and you shouldn't have shown up at that bank."

He kicked me right in the gut and it took the wind out of me for an instant. "You are wrong. I only showed up to take you back."

"Why would you want me back? You hate me. You aren't even allowed to live on this planet!"

"Shut up! That was why I brought you back my apprentice. I spoke with the inner source of this planet and I have found a way to live here… … … … … … … … … I must marry an earthling."

Shock came to me for an instant. Where was he going with this? He didn't expect me to marry him did he? Many thoughts rushed through my mind. "Oh, so after all that you've done to me, you expect me to marry you?"

"I expect you to do what I say as my apprentice."

"Dude! You're old enough to be my father! There's no way I'm going to marry you!"

"Oh, but there is a way. Now get up. We must transport to the inner source to confirm our marriage. I won't be able to live here without it. He said he would send an army to attack if I didn't marry within the next two days. You are coming no matter what you say about it."

"No!" I tried to scramble away, but he grabbed my ankle and held me down. He pressed a button on his suit and we transported to my favorite place on earth: the inner core of the planet.

The heat was amazing for me. When we arrived we were still in the same position. He was holding my ankle and I was on the ground. There was a stone that we were on. A clear dome of air surrounded us so we could breathe. "I have found a bride." Slade said with a shaky expression.

"What? I already said no!" I tried to escape his grasp but he lifted me up by my ankle. I flew up and tried to get away, but he was too strong. I heated my foot and the heat was too much for him to handle. He let me go, rubbing his hand with the other. I flew up to the hot magma that surrounded us and stopped right before I hit it. It did not seem like regular fire. I placed my hand on it and an electric current flooded my body.

I fell to the stone where Slade grabbed me once more. A strong, masculine voice was heard by us. "You have chosen this girl to marry you? She obviously does not want to."

"That's because she's stubborn and rude. You will do as I say!"

I twitched and turned, trying to loosen his grip, but he was too strong. Still weak from his attacks, I gave up and lowered my head. "You may be my master in committing crimes, but you are not the master of who I am to marry."

I took the hand that was free and blasted him to the other side of the room. "Please! I wish to leave now, Inner Source."

"No! You are not leaving! I command you to marry me!" Slade shouted. He started to run towards me but as I saw him the Inner Source let the electric current go and I flew up through the magma. I knew the only place to go where I would be safe.

As I traveled to the Titans Tower, I began to cry. Now I had no one. I would never be able to go back to Slade. I would never be able to go to my brother. I would never have nice people to look after me after what had happened. I reached the tower and sat on the edge of the roof. I was on the edge of the T and I pulled my knees into my chest and sobbed. Steam rose from the tears that were on my cheeks. My metal suit was burning from the fire in the inner core. The day had just begun and the sun started to rise. I knew that the Titans would not be up yet so, I floated into the tower.

I snuck to my/Terra's room. I opened the closet to see all of the red and orange outfits still in the same spot. I quickly dressed into one of them and went back up to the top of the tower, leaving my Slade uniform behind. I had opened the window to go back up onto the roof. Just as I flew out Robin had walked into the room. He noticed the opened window and I dashed to the side where he could not see me. He walked over and picked up my uniform. As he held it, he walked over to the window to see if I was still there, but I was already on the top of the roof, sobbing my eyes out.

As I sat, I burned a hole in the roof. I fell. I landed in a dark room with books and blue everywhere. Then I saw Raven standing there watching me, wide eyed. I gasped and flew back up to the roof. Raven pressed the red "trouble" button and the red lights flashed and the noises were made. I had not even started to fly away when the Titans showed up on the roof. They were all glaring, all except for Robin. He only looked surprised.

My feet were barely off the ground and I was facing the other way and a hand came on my shoulder. "Flame, why are you here?" The voice was soft and I knew it anywhere. Robin was talking to me.

I heated my shoulder and he quickly snapped his hand away. Steam rose from the glove. "I am sorry. I do not belong here. I only came to get rid of my uniform."

"Then why are you crying?" Robin asked me. He knew I was crying because of the blue that surrounded my eyes. Normally it was red for humans, but I wasn't human. I was already made of fire and heat, so my eyes turned a puffy blue at the bottom.

"No reason." I assured him. I floated down back onto the roof. My bare feet felt a chill when they hit the cold metal. Winter was at a peak now and I wished it weren't. My powers were at their peak in the summer, when the sun always was brightest.

"Don't even try to fool me. I've known you for a long time, Flame. I know all of your little tricks. Now you look me in the eye and tell me what is wrong."

He turned me around with his hand and I looked up into his eyes. The slight bit of his blue eyes showed through his mask. If only he would take it off I would be able to tell him everything. I was a sucker for blue eyes. They always seemed so cool and majestic. But to see the mask on his face, I could handle it.

I put my face in my hands and started sobbing again. He wrapped his arms around me. His strong hands caressing my back were soothing. He turned around and signaled the other titans to go back inside.

I cried into his chest for a while and then it slowed down. He took his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away slightly. He looked into my eyes. Then I told him everything. Everything about how Slade was to marry me and I ran away. And how he had beaten me to my weakest point.

He pulled me into his chest again. He whispered soothing things to me. Then I felt a cool chill run from my head to my toes. Water! Water had been dumped on Robin and me. I leaned back and away from him. My hands were outstretched. I turned into stone. Robin watched in shock as I froze in place. He looked to his left and saw Slade standing there, holding an empty bucket.

Robin stared at me again. I was a stone statue. The pain rushed through me. It was like a million pins were being stabbed into my body. It felt like they were getting deeper and deeper every second I was in that state. Water was my weakness. It cooled lava. I was made of lava and I froze solid. Robin went to attack Slade but he was too quick.

Slade grabbed me by my waist and grunted as he lifted me off the ground. I was still conscious, just not able to move. I saw Robin try to grab my foot but miss. He slammed his fist in the roof of the tower. In my mind, I started to cry. There was no turning back now.

He brought me to a volcano outside of town and tossed me in. My energy started flowing again. I thawed out and came up to breathe in the lava. I flew up and tried to escape but Slade grabbed my ankle as I flew up and slammed me into the ground. The hard hit on my head knocked me out.

When I woke up I was at the Inner Source. I was surrounded by a rope made of water. Whatever part of me that touched it turned to rock. Slade took his mask off. He was in flesh and blood. He had a handsome face with a long scar going across his eye that was always covered.

"Do you, Flame, take this man to be your husband?" said the strong voice. I looked up to see a face but no one was there.

"What?" Slade held the rope of water closer to me. I cringed. "Stop! No! I do not!.... No! Please get that away from me! ………………. Fine! I do. Now get that thing away from me!" _What did I just do? _I thought in shock.

"You may kiss the bride," the voice boomed.

Slade took his strong silver hand and grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled me in to kiss me. His lips were moving with mine for about three seconds when I heated them and he let me go. Now I was married. I was married to a man I didn't even love. He would be able to hurt my friends without being an illegal human being.

Slade grabbed my hand and placed a golden ring on it. I attempted to take it off but I was unable to. It stuck to me. I heated my hand, tugged at it, spat on it, but it would not come off. "Causes excruciating pain doesn't it?" he mumbled to me. He put his mask back on and placed his head close to mine. I looked away, for I was still surrounded by the rope of water.

* * *

We were back at the lair now. He tossed me into my cell and shut the door. "Good night my wife," he said to me and closed the flap of the hole.

I ripped and pulled at the ring for hours before realizing that it would not come off. I sighed and started to cry. How could this have happened all so fast? One moment I was here as Slade's apprentice, about to destroy the Teen Titans and then the next I was locked up in my cell and I was his wife? I needed to talk to Robin. I knew that the Titans would be able to help me, but how would I be able to get out of this cell?

I blasted and hit at the walls for about ten minutes. There were only little chips in the concrete. I gave up and slammed at the wall one last time with all my might but it would not budge. I turned around and leaned my back against the wall. I slid down to the floor. My red and orange outfit was still completely in tact, which made a small smile cross my face. Then it immediately disappeared.

I sat staring at the wall for hours. I thought about Robin and what he must be doing right now. I thought about the Titans and how I almost destroyed them but now I desperately needed their help. I begged and prayed at no one. I pleaded at the walls for some miracle to happen to get me to the Titans. That was when I heard a loud blast.

Someone was fighting Slade. Someone was in the lair. I heard the grunts of a teenage boy and Slade throwing punches and kicks at each other. I wondered who it could be for a while but then I recognized the voice… but I did not believe it was true. Robin? Was it really him? I could not see through the walls and the flap that covered the little hole in the door was closed. I wished I knew what was happening. I wished I could see Robin. I wished I could see him win this fight. I wished I could help him. I wished that I was there, outside these walls, ready to be held by his strong arms.

There was a loud blast by the door. It cracked right down the middle. However, it didn't fall down. I slammed on it once with my fist and it crumbled into a million pieces. I saw Robin and Slade fighting right in front of me. Then, I blasted once at Slade and he went flying in the other direction where he got knocked out by the pressure of the hit.

Robin stood there looking at me. His mouth was opened with shock. Then I lowered my hand from which I had used to hit Slade and ran to him. I hugged him so tight that he almost could not breathe. He held me with all his might too. We stood there in a warm embrace for quite some time until Slade stood up again. He came for us.

I blasted more fire at him, once again getting a perfectly aimed shot. He still flew backwards. But it was not strong enough to knock him out again. "Slade, just remember one thing. You destroy me… and you can no longer live on earth," I said to him as he lifted his head.

There were third degree burns on his sides where I had hit him. I made a rope of fire to surround him. I figured that wasn't enough so I placed an entire net of fire around him. I thought that aught to hold him for a while. I turned around and held on to Robin for a while before looking up into his eyes again. "Let's go home," he said to me. _Home, _I thought. I had not heard that word in a long time.

He grabbed my hand. It was the hand with my wedding ring on it. He realized what it was and looked down. He pointed at the ring. "What's this?"


	7. A New Teen Titan

**JTLYK I do not own Teen Titans and never will!**

**The last chapter!!!! Don't worry, it's not that long.**

**Yay!!!! **

Chapter 7

"Nothing," I said pulling my hand away. I could not face him after he realized what it was. He took a single finger and turned my head to face him.

"Don't tell me it's nothing when I see something."

"Help," I said to him with pleading eyes. He knew what had happened immediately and took my hand again. I was bleeding lava and I didn't even know it. The ring was growing into my skin.

"We have to get to the tower as fast as possible." On our way we dropped Slade off at jail. I flew us there as fast as I could. The pain was excruciating. The ring dug into my hand as if it were a nail being hammered into wood.

_I am never going to get out of this one, _I thought. We went inside the tower through my still open window. I flew us down to the common room where I collapsed from being so tired.

The Titans readied for me to attack but saw me on the ground and Robin with me. They let their guard down and rushed to Robin. "What are you doing?" Raven asked. "She's supposed to be in jail."

"She needs medical attention I believe," Starfire exclaimed. They, once again took me into the medical room where I finally woke up. My hand was bandaged in white. Robin was looking at the medical files. I saw the ring locked up in a glass case on the night stand made of metal next to me.

I groaned with pain as I attempted to move my hand. There were no sheets covering me at the time. I observed my hand closely. Robin came to me. "I told them everything. About you and Slade and how I knew you wouldn't go back to being a villain. Even though you didn't tell me, I still knew it in my heart. Slade taught you what a real villain was and I knew you would never become one."

"You were right Robin."

"What?"

"You have always said that I was not meant to be that way. You always knew I was destined to be a hero and nothing more. You are right. I am now a hero. I will never commit another crime ever again."

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

I sat up and gave him a hug. I enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted before the other Titans walked in. "Flame, we have a surprise for you!" Starfire squealed and she grabbed my good hand and pulled me into my/Terra's room.

The room was now covered in fire wallpaper. My Slade uniform was in a glass container and sitting upright in the corner. My red outfits were still there and the bed was bright red and in a perfect circle. I walked around and took in the scent of my new room. "How long was I asleep?" I asked turning around to face them with an ear to ear smile.

"Long enough," Beast Boy said.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you! Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked hopingly.

"It sure does, Flame," Robin assured me, handing me a communicator with a T on it. I had gotten rid of my old one. It didn't mean anything to me at the time, but it sure did now.

I looked up at everyone with a large smile. Robin spoke in a sweet voice. "Welcome to the group, Flame."


End file.
